Just us
by Kesha-lilles
Summary: "Can we do something? Like just the two of us?" Hiro asked wrapping his arms around Tadashi's neck and leaning against him. Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "What do mean?" He asked. "Like I don't know go somewhere or do something. We have two more weeks till summer break, why don't we plan on doing something?" Hiro suggest.
1. Chapter 1

This was not okay.

They've been together, for what? Like a year now, and at first it was amazing. Lazy mornings spent warmly with each other in bed. Long nights filled with terrible movies and classic makeout sessions. Cheesy exchanges of romantic words while they sat alone in the nerd lab. Whispered promises and I love you's in intimate moments. It was great. That is until final projects were assigned and the only thing on Tadashi's mind now is work work work.

'I'm busy right now Hiro. Maybe later kay?'

'Not now Hiro, I'm working on something.'

Tadashi has been so caught up in his own little world that it's been forever since they spent quality alone time together and at least a month since they've last been intimate. Hiro was starting to feel neglected.

He thought that now that their feelings were out in the open, they'd be able to make each other a priority and not worry about the feeling of not being loved or the fear of not having returned feelings.

Hiro wanted some attention, as selfish as it sounds, but he wanted Tadashi and him to have some time together; to just be with each other, was that so wrong?

So he'd finally had enough. Hiro, without knocking, barged into the elder Hamadas lab, pulled the chair of the working student from his desk and sat on his lap.

Tadashi was taken aback by the unexpected actions.

"Hiro? What are you doing? I was working on something." Tadashi said annoyed.

"You've been working non stop for the past month and you've been ignoring me." Hiro stated looking his brother dead in the eye.

"What, no Hiro I haven't been ignoring you I've just been busy. I'll spend time with you later okay?" Tadashi said trying to push his younger brother off his lap, so he could continue working on his project. Hiro stubbornly pushed Tadashi back down and refused to be moved.

"That's what you've been saying for the past month now! Aren't I a little more important the. Your work?" Hiro snapped at Tadashi.

Tadashi let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hiro stop acting like you're five. I said we could hang out later, but right now I need to work so please get off and leave."

Even with all the years they spent together, Hiro didn't think he ever heard Tadashi tell him to leave before. Hiro had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from cry. He breaks the gaze with his brother and did as he asked and left.

They haven't talked to each other for about two days now. Mostly because Tadashi had stayed in the lab working and Hiro didn't bother to check in on him or send a text. Hiro didn't want to talk to him anyways, he was still mad at Tadashi for ignoring him. Hiro understood that school was important and finals were worth a hefty sum of their grade, but if Hiro could find time couldn't Tadashi?

"Stupid jerk." Hiro mumbles to himself as he sits on Tadashi's and his shared bed in their apartment. He hides himself under a blanket one that smelled of Tadashi's soap and it made Hiro tighten the cotton covering around him more.

It was Friday night and Hiro didn't know what to do. By now he didn't expect Tadashi to come home at a decent time so they could do something, and even if he did he would say he was to tired and go straight to bed.

"Doesn't he want this too?" Hiro asked the empty room.

Maybe Tadashi was broad with him. Maybe this was his fault for being...boring.

Hiro felt tears roll down his cheek at the thought. The terrible thought that Tadashi was done with him and didn't want him anymore.

Just then the bedroom door swung open and Tadashi stepped in.

He saw Hiro curled up in the blanket and the look in his eyes went from tired to worried. He quickly dropped his bag and sat next to Hiro on the bed wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Hiro-."

"Are you board with me?"

Tadashi's eyes widened at the question. He knew Hiro was upset at him, but never did he images that Hiro would come to think of himself this way.

Tadashi cupped Hiro's face and brought it to look at him. Hiro's cheeks were red and puffy from crying and Tadashi felt a sharp stab to his heart.

He had never meant to make Hiro feel this way. He didn't mean to make him feel sad and not wanted. His job was to make Hiro feel love, happiness, warmth, pleasure, inspiration, and motivation. But right now not only did he fail his job as a brother, but as a lover as well. He was suppose to be the one person Hiro could look to for anything. Be it guidance, reassurance or _anything._ And yet here they are now with Hiro feeling like he was boring him. No matter what he had to make this right.

Tadashi whipped away stray tears that fell from his brothers eyes. He held Hiro's face close, so close that Hiro could feel his warm breath across his lips.

Hiro refused to look at him. He tried to look anywhere, but Tadashi's eyes. He didn't want to see him right now. Didn't want him to answer the question he'd just asked. Was Tadashi board with him? What if he answers yes? What would happen to them then? Tadashi was the only thing he had left in this world, the thought of losing him broke him to pieces.

"Hiro look at me." It wasn't a demand but held some sort of authority none the less.

When Hiro failed to comply Tadashi turned his face again so Hiro could look at him. Hiro however merely shut his eyes as tight as he could.

Tadashi sighed, letting go of Hiro's face and bringing him into a hug. He petted Hiro's hair, knowing that this action comforted the younger Hamada and nuzzled his nose into the black mess as well.

"If you're not going to look at me at least listen." Tadashi said, but Hiro didn't move nor showed any sign of acknowledgement.

"Hiro I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately. I just got so caught up in my work that I didn't see that I was hurting you. I'm not bored with Hiro and I don't want you to ever think that again. I love you more than anything and don't you forget that. Now please look at me."

Tadashi looked down to his younger brother. It took a few moments, but Hiro finally opened his eyes and made eye contact with his older brother.

Tadashi gave a small smile, brushing the bangs back out of Hiro's eyes. "Do you forgive me?" Tadashi asked placing a gentle kiss to Hiro's forehead.

"I guess." Hiro mutters.

Tadashi chuckles and this time leans in for a full kiss. It last only a second before Hiro pulls back to straddle Tadashi's lap and speak.

"Can we do something? Like just the two of us?" Hiro asked wrapping his arms around Tadashi's neck and leaning against him. Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"What do mean?" He asked.

"Like I don't know go somewhere or do something. We have two more weeks till summer break, why don't we plan on doing something?" Hiro suggest.

It would be nice just to do something with the two of them. They didn't get out much because of their work and schooling, a little break would be welcomed. Especially after finals.

"That sounds like a great idea." Tadashi agrees smiling sweetly.

Hiro continued the kiss from before pressing into his brother as much he could. He opened up his mouths for his Tadashi's tongue to make its way in. Hiro's shirt was quickly discarded and thrown to the floor, his brothers hands wandering up and down his sides making him moan. Tadashi chuckled taking his lips from Hiro's lips to one of his nipples licking over it teasingly.

"Dashi take your shirt off too." Hiro said lifting the hem of Tadashi's shirt up. Tadashi did as asked, removing his shirt and also throwing it to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro awoke to lips being trailed over his shoulder. He yawned loudly, before pressing back into the gentle hold of his brother.

Arms around the younger Hamada, Tadashi showers his lover in tender loving kisses.

"Good morning." Hiro says weekly, turning over to face Tadashi.

"Morning." Tadashi says smiling softly. "You okay? From last night I mean?"

Tadashi was referring to their misunderstanding, followed by the two rounds of amazing make up sex that followed. While Hiro was sore from the previous nights activities, it wasn't something to complain about. He wanted Tadashi and he got him.

"I'm great." Hiro says kissing Tadashi's collarbone, his hands dropping lower down Tadashi's body. "Last night was really good."

Tadashi hummed in agreement as he allowed Hiro to touch him.

Tadashi was glad that it was Saturday morning. He really did miss waking Hiro up in the morning with lazy kisses and holding him close. He missed the look on Hiro's face when he pleasured him. The small moans and gasps he made when Tadashi touched him in the most private of places.

Tadashi was snapped out of his thoughts when Hiro had managed to maneuver to in between Tadashi's legs and licked the tip of his member. Tadashi inhaled sharply, hands moving to tangle themselves in Hiro's hair.

"We just woke up." Tadashi commented, but making no attempt to stop his younger brother.

Hiro decided to ignore his brothers side comment and continued to suck him off.

Hiro licks his tongue up and down the shaft teasingly. Tadashi moans and let's Hiro have his fun.

Hiro was amazing with his tongue. He knew how to move it in all the right ways. Over the tip, under his shaft, Hiro had become quite the expert. Not that he's ever done this to anyone else before.

"Dashi I want to ride you." Hiro said his voice week and lips swollen.

Tadashi nods sitting up and pulling Hiro into his lap. He kisses him deeply then pulls away to rummage through the nightstand to find the bottle of lube. Coating his fingers with a generous amount, his fingers find their way to Hiro's hole. His pushes a finger in past the rim and is surprised that Hiro is already so tight again. You would think that after last night he would still be somewhat loose.

Hiro moans and grinds down on the finger wiggling inside him. "hurry up!" Hiro complains.

"We don't want you getting hurt now do we?" Tadashi says pushing in two more fingers and sucking on his younger lover's neck, adding a new purple hickey to the collection already there.

To encourage Tadashi, Hiro nibbled on his ear, knowing that Tadashi was especially sensitive there. "I'm ready now." Hiro said.

Tadashi, who at this point was losing control very quickly, nodded in agreement and removed his fingers. Hiro positioned himself above Tadashi's member and slowly eased himself down.

As the head penetrated his entrance, Hiro bit his lip as he was stretched. If felt so tight and so good. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth slightly open taking in deep breaths. Tadashi took in the sight before him and his breath caught in his throat. Hiro looked absolutely beautiful. And Hiro felt amazing, just like always.

Hiro finally being filled began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding himself down.

He watches Tadashi as Hiro fucks himself on Tadashi member. His eyes never leaving Tadashi's until the elder of the two captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Hiro feels so close now. He's sweaty and his stamina is weakening. His movements get sloppy and out of rhythm.

"T-Tadashi." Hiro struggles to speak, but Tadashi understands what Hiro's asking for. From their sitting position he pushes Hiro back until he's hovering over him. Tadashi takes control and starts thrusting in and out of his younger lover.

Hiro throws his head back against the mattress as Tadashi keeps a fast pace. He can feel the heat in his stomach beginning to bubble.

"I-ah! I'm coming." Hiro says as his eyes scrunch shut and he sees stars as he cums.

Tadashi smiles and continues to thrust until he too reaches his climax. After his high Tadashi pulls out of Hiro and engulfs him into a caring hug. After a moment of moving around Tadashi settles with Hiro in the bed and places a kiss to his forehead.

"You okay?" He asks against Hiro's sweaty skin.

Hiro hums contently and nuzzles Tadashi's chest. "Mmm yeah."

Hiro was glad that Tadashi and he had gotten the misunderstanding out of the way. Tadashi wasn't bored with him, he never could be. He was just busy and got a little too carried away with his work. But now they were going to make plans for the summer. Hiro was beyond excited and closed couldn't help a small smile forming on his lips.


End file.
